


We Are Mice

by Doodlesin



Category: Team Fortress 2
Genre: Animal Death, Australia, Character Death, F/M, Hitchhiking, Hunting, Implied Sexual Content, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, M/M, Might add the smut/ porn tags later on, Multi, Outback - Freeform, Romance, Slow Burn, Sniper is just like an adoptive dad, Spy is scouts dad, That he gets when hes 18 and visits the outback, pls keep tf2 alive, will update this
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-27
Updated: 2019-05-27
Packaged: 2020-03-20 00:48:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 808
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18981769
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Doodlesin/pseuds/Doodlesin
Summary: Plot Timeline as of now.Arc one-Sniper and Scout bond when he picks him up traveling to get to a baseball game in  Sidney. He's barely eighteen at the time, and instead of attending that game the rugged man takes him under his wing and teaches him about being a mercenary.Arc two- Sniper and Scout join the team and the events of TF2 take place. Sniper reconnects with his old lover who is coming to terms with being a father after being absent from his sons life for 23 years.Arc three- The robot wars begin and everyone struggles to stay alive and Sniper and Spy struggle to keep their relationship afloatFinal Arc- Where Scout lives with the remains of what is left with his life after the events of tf2





	We Are Mice

23 years before the events of Team Fortress 2

 

Jean had always been the one the division chose for parties, but he never actually enjoyed them. Sure he could be charming but it was rather superficial in nature. He made his way over to the horderves table with his glass of champagne, sipping it as his eyes scanned the crowded room.  This was the prime minister's daughters wedding, so of course only the most influential people had attended… Except for a chosen few like himself. Spies, assassins, ect. They were all here, he knew it. All waiting to get the chance to see someone they all wanted dead. The leader of the Les Indomptés, a fierce french gang that had recently invaded the soil of Australia. 

 

He took another sip, trying to hold back from being tipsy, he needed a level head to be successful at this mission, however his nerves were screaming rather loudly. 

It only became worse as he saw  _ her _ .  His ex. His damn ex at this party, he thought his champagne glass was going to crack under the pressure of his hand gripping it. Fuck. Fuck. She looked as good as ever too. Short black hair, wonderfully shaped body… Unfortunately she had hastily dropped him once she had learned she was with child. Whos? She wasn’t sure. It was either his or her own husbands. He shook his head, fully intending to ignore her for the rest of the night… Until she had spotted him. His veins suddenly grew cold as ice. No. No. What- what in the hell was he supposed to do? She's not even supposed to be here. He suddenly grabbed the nearest person next to him, holding the person's arm tight. “Just go along with it. Please. I beg of you- I’ll do whatever you want… just don’t let her know I’m single right now.”  he didn’t need to be messing with her especially if her husband was near. 

 

He snuck a look upwards to the face he had chosen to be his temporary date for tonight and- oh. It was a man, not any either. A rugged rough man, who was looking down at him with a single raised brow. He pleaded at him with his own eyes before a small nod came from him. He took in a deep relaxing breath.  The woman made her way over finally, letting her scarf drop onto her shoulders. “Oh Jean, it's  _ so  _ nice to see you again! Tell me how you’ve been and introduce your new friend to me. Such a  _ handsome, strong, rugged, tall glass of water.”  _  She already had her flirty mood going on and it took all that Jean had not to groan with embarrassment. Of course she would go right for the kill of flirting with this man. However what he  _ didn’t _ expect was the man to speak up for him, he silently thanked him. 

 

“Flynn Mundy, nice to meet you ma’am. Jean and I were just about to bail on this real drag of a party. A little too stuck up and stuffy for a bloke like myself.” The man had a thick australian accent. He could help but imagine that voice moaning into his ear…. Maybe he was a little more depraved than he thought. He barely knew this man… Had that stopped him before? Of course not. Jean liked sex. 

 

“Oh… Lucky man~, I wish I could leave. See you later Jean.” she blew them a kiss before turning and making her way back to her husband. Hanging onto his arm and whispering sweet nothings into his ear. It made him sick. The man beside him grabbed his arm, actually leading him away from the party. Wait what. “Uh-   _ Monsieur _ Flynn? I’m okay now. We don’t need to keep acting.” The man kept going, his eyes growing wide as they went around a corner. Finally he spoke up and let him go. “I know,  just wanted it to look more real so your uh… root rat of an ex doesn’t go after you again.”

 

Jean couldn’t help but snort. Australian lingo, it was so brash and out there… It was kind of hot. Jean had… he honestly had never been so attracted to a man before. If he had been? This is what he would want. A man with honesty, a toned tall body, and a sexy ass accent. “If she is a root rat I have no idea what the hell I am. Because… Honestly? I’ve… I’ve never been so attracted to a man before in my life~.” He could see Flynn swallow. Hard. Then his arms wrapped around his waist. “I guess… We could find out for a night if you wanted to…” He felt excitement blooming in his chest before he grabbed Flynns chin and brought him in for a kiss…


End file.
